1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device including a target adapted to be supported on a supporting surface and including an open sided box with an entrance ramp and cubes rollable toward the target with both the target and cubes including indicia utilized in simulating various sporting events by using various rules of play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of game devices utilized to simulate sporting events are known, with such devices including game boards, targets, and the like, combined with chance devices such as dice or the like associated with game boards and hand projected devices associated with the targets with various rules of play being utilized to simulate actual sporting events. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the prior development in this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 787,792--Apr. 18, 1905 PA1 1,527,473--Feb. 24, 1925 PA1 2,433,224--Dec. 23, 1947 PA1 2,528,029--Oct. 31, 1950 PA1 2,893,734--July 7, 1959 PA1 3,400,932--Sept. 10, 1968.